Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including merged contact plugs, and/or a method of forming the same.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, it typically becomes more difficult to reduce or substantially prevent leakage current from contact plugs. The contact plugs serve to provide electrical connections between lower patterns and upper interconnections. The lower patterns may be arranged at various intervals to configure a circuit. Since the contact plugs are typically formed on the lower patterns at various intervals, various problems, such as an increase in leakage current, may occur.